Munkustrap's Suicide
by HopelessRomantik12
Summary: When a queen who he resents saves is life, how will Munkustrap react? "Jeavert's Suicide" from Les Mis


A/N- Yes, this is Javert's Suicide, from Les Mis. I fell in love with it, and found muse in this song. This is not a happy fic...And, all Munkustrap fans, beware...Oh, and, for this Valjean is a girl...because this is based off of a dream I had after hearing this. Oh, and if you liked my writing, please review, because, right now, I think a lot of people hate me...

-HopelessRomantik!

* * *

Munkustrap ran after the queen who'd betrayed the Junkyard days before; Rumpleteazer. He'd caught her scent. And he was on the run, chasing a scent that he hoped was fresh. As he ran, he began to feel weak, and fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He writhed in pain on the ground, a sudden sickness overcoming him. He was dying, and he knew it. He had known for weeks that he was sick. In the case that he did die, Alonzo was leader. He had it planned out all too well. Munk felt the world fade away, but, before the blackness overcame him, he saw a flash of orange.

When he woke up, he was on a bed, a bowl of soup by him, and a rag over his forehead. He looked around, and noticed Rumpleteazer, looking at him with worried eyes. He shot her a nasty look, and sat up quickly.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded from her.

"You were sick. I saw you lying on the cement and-"

"And you wanted to be the one to kill me, not some sickness?" he questioned.

"No! I...I just...I'm not cold-hearted! I don't let people die!" she cried, a look of pity in her eyes.

"You turned on us. You're just as bad as him," Munk accused.

"He did raise me," Teazer said, trying now to keep a level head, as she searched through her medicine cabinet. "He found me. My mother had tried to drown me. No one loved me. He showed me the closest thing to it. He was all I had for a while. Then, I met Mungo. From then on, I tried to love everyone."

"You always hated me," he said.

"That's not entirely true," she said, still searching. "I never hated you. In fact, I quite liked you. You were always so kind, and loyal to your true home. Well, Macavity's is my true home, and you tell me I'm not loyal to anyone."

"I never said that."

"You did when you tried to kill my pride by kicking me out, and accusing me of being a prostitute. Did you really think that's why I was seeing Macavity?" Rumpleteazer turned to him, and said, "You do know that anyone else at Macavity's would've killed you on the spot. Yet, I chose to save you."

"Anyways," she continued, "I'm all out of the medicine you need, so think about what I said while I'm gone."

Munkustrap watched as she left, feeling empty inside. An anger filled him that he couldn't explain. How date she not kill him. He was weak, and it would've been easy.

_"Who is this queen?_  
_What sort of devil is she?_  
_To have me caught in a trap_  
_And choose to let me go free?_

_It was her hour at last_  
_To put a seal on my fate_  
_Wipe out the past_  
_And wash me clean off the slate!_  
_All it would take_  
_Was a flick of her claws_  
_Vengeance was her_  
_And she gave me back my life!_  
_Damned if I'll live in the debt of a thief!_  
_Damned if I'll yield at the end of the chase._  
_I am the Law and the Law is not mocked_  
_I'll spit her pity right back in her face_  
_There is nothing on earth that we share_  
_It is either Rumpleteazer or Munkustrap!"_

Munkustrap sighed, knowing what he had sung was wrong. She was merciful, and had pitied him. He couldn't attack her when she came back...he couldn't hurt her...

_"How can I now allow this queen_  
_To hold dominion over me?_  
_This desperate queen whom I have hunted_  
_She gave me my life, she gave me freedom._  
_I should have perished by her hand!_  
_It was her right._  
_It was my right to die as well_  
_Instead I live, but live in hell!_  
_And my thoughts fly apart_  
_Can this queen be believed?_  
_Shall her sins be forgiven?_  
_Shall her crimes be reprieved?_  
_And must I now begin to doubt_  
_Who never doubted all these years?_  
_My heart is stone and still it trembles_  
_The world I have known is lost in shadow._  
_Is she from heaven or from hell?_  
_And does she know_  
_That granting me my life today_  
_This queen has killed me even so?"_

Munkustrap got up enough energy to sit up, and began to pace around the room.

_"I am reaching, but I fall_  
_And the stars are black and cold._  
_As I stare into the void_  
_Of a world that cannot hold_  
_I'll escape now from the world_  
_From the world of Rumpleteazer_  
_There is nowhere I can turn_  
_There is no way to go on..."_

Munkustrap, at that moment, was by the medicine cabinet, and saw opportunity. He ripped open the drawers, grabbed the first three bottles he saw, and gulped them down. He instantly regretted it, as he fell over anything in sight, unable to breathe or see correctly.

When Rumpleteazer came in, her eyes widened. There, laying dead on the floor, was the tom she had tried to save. She carried him to the Jellicles, who assumed she had killed him, and, in anger, killed her. The only tom who refused was Mungojerrie, who sat in a corner and cried, mourning the loss of two of his friends.

When Teazer died, she went to Heaviside for her last good dead on Earth. As Munkustrap saw her, tears filled his eyes. She had tried to save him, brought him back to his people, and had gotten killed. And it was all his fault.


End file.
